Legend of a goddess
by Cleopatra4Yami
Summary: omg i can believe i wrote this anyway it's about a girl who starts her pokemon quest to find her lost brother and ends up in complete chaos Pairing might be EusineOC TraceyOC or BradOC you make the choice


Pokemon style

Hi my name's Serena Dragonheart, I know wield last name but I'm the niece of the gym leader Clair Dragonheart of Blackthorn city and I'm fourteen. She raised me when I was young because my Mother died giving birth to me and I don't know my father, Clair will never tell me anything only that he never cares for anyone. What that means I don't know. I have many pokemon friends there's Dratini, Kingdra, Gyardos, Dranonair and a very old Dragonite that guards the sacred ground but those are all Clair's pokemon. I also own pokemon Espeon and Umbreon, their twins, my mother used to breed Eevee's, and mine were born on the same day I was. They evolved on my thirtieth birthday and they're my best friends.

I don't really get along with people, I'm not really sociable because they think I'm special, because I bear the mark of light, it protects me from every little thing. I don't know what it means but soon I will be able to get away from all that because Clair is sending me to a place called Pallet town where Professor Oak lives and I'm hoping to be able to work with such an amazing legend in the pokemon world of research.

"Now make sure you take care of yourself and make sure to be nice the Professor" Clair's trying to play mother again it's annoying.

"Yes Clair. I'm not a kid any more please can I go now!" I said almost shouting. I knew she was worried but she isn't my mother but then again she is the closes mother I've ever had. "I'm sorry but I'm really excited" I said jumping for joy

"You want to become a pokemon master?" she tried to fix my blue long hair although it looked fine the way it was.

"Nope a pokemon princess" there was a legend about pokemon princess' thousands of years ago. They can control the power of the North winds, the birth of the volcano's and the descended from lighten. The three legendary power's of purity. (A/N I think I got this right) It's an old tail that my mother used to believe now I will carry on my mother's wish

"I see you're just like your mother. You've been going to the pokemon cathedral haven't you?"

"Of cause, I have now can I go the boat is leaving soon" Espeon and Umbreon were right by my side eager to get going the same as I. They even started to go without me, some friends.

"Alright go already you little brat" she said then messed up my hair. I would have scowled her but I had to go now before the boat left. "Take care of yourself Serena"

"You too Clair I'll miss you too" she gave a hug and a kiss; I swear she's trying to make me late. The whole village said their good bye's as they watched me run out of the village.

"I think we kept her protected a little too long" Clair said to the elder

"Yes but for good reasons you know her father is after her because she is special and I think the professor can figure out who she is then she can figure out her own destiny"

I was running as fast as I can but that's not enough. I see the boat just ahead of me along with Espeon and Umbreon on it. I can hear both of them cheering for me to move faster.

I finally reached the docks but the boat had already left but not too far so I took a risk and jumped. I can almost touch the railings but my efforts were in vain as I neared the water then I suddenly stopped just above the great sea. It was Espeon she was using her psychic powers to stop me from falling of course she must have predicted the future that's why she and Umbreon went ahead. She lifts me over the railings then she fall sleep exhausted, the poor thing she doesn't use her powers very much. "Thank you Espeon"

I picked up Espeon and she was happily sleeping in my arms so Umbreon and I decided to go to our room.

We entered the room which was simple a double bed, table, TV and some food. The trip to Pallet town is only a day away. Umbreon jumped on to the bed and placed Espeon next to him (A/N Espeon is a female and Umbreon is a male) they both slept peacefully.

I went outside and inhaled the scent of the sea. It's been ages since I went out of sea I'm glad now that I'm free. I smiled at myself but someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see a young man with black hair with a red headband to tie it back and blue eyes, wearing a green shirt and blue shorts. He was taller then me so I had to up. He smiled at me who can warm any heart "Hi are you Serena Dragonheart, who's going to see professor Oak" he had such a child like voice.

"Yes"

"Well I'm Tracey Sketchit and Professor Oak's assistant. He said that we would be on the same boat"

"Okay it's nice to meet you Tracey. What are you anyway?" I had to admit that he was very nice for someone I never meet

"I'm a pokemon watcher and I also sketch pokemon would you like to see some them" He sketches pokemon that's really cool.

I smiled and jumped "I would love too" He lead to his room which was next to mine so I think when Umbreon or Espeon wake up they could find me easily by scent. We sat down on his bed and he brought out around five or six books fill with his sketches. I looked through them and commenting them. There all different kinds of different pokemon. From Aipom's to Zubat's, even a dragonite or two. My favourite was the mother Rapidash with its young Ponyta.

I remember that a ponyta saved me from a group of houndour and a hundoom, it risked it's life to save main and I witnessed it evolved to a beautiful Rapidash and defeated the gang of hell hounds then ran away. I wish to see that wonderful pokemon again someday.

I finally was on the last page on the last book and something caught my eye, it was a legendary Pokemon Suicune. It was only halved finished but it was defiantly a Suicune.

"…a Suicune?"

"Yes that one I sketch the other day but before I could finish it, it ran away and that was a once in a life time opportunity too" I could tell that Tracey was upset. It was after all one of a kind pokemon and was my mother's favourite pokemon.

I kept staring at the drawing I couldn't keep eyes off it but the sound of Tracey's voice brought me back to reality. The drawing remanded me of the old story of the pokemon princess' this was the power of the north winds.

"Are you okay Serena?" asked Tracey

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking. This pokemon you did see it" Tracey nodded and I started to wonder 'So the legend must be true' I thought.

In the other room the Umbreon and Espeon woke up and wondered where I might have gone. Espeon twitched its tail and open the cabin door with her psychic powers and lead Umbreon to the next room and cried out for me to come out

Tracey jumped at the sound the crying pokemon from outside and fell off the bed which made me laugh, haven't done that in a while, his body was tense and started shaking "What was that?"

"It seems that my pokemon has just woken up and are calling for me"

"Your pokemon?" Tracey got up from the ground, dusted himself off and opened the door. The twins rammed through the door, hitting Tracey in the face. They jumped on to my lap and licked like if I was some kind of lollypop.

"I love you too"

"I never seen a espeon and an umbreon together can I sketch them please?"

"there's no need to ask they would love to be sketched right?"

"Espeon"

"Umbreon"


End file.
